


Punapa Wonten PR?

by ran_a_dom (revabhipraya)



Category: Scrambled (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Universe, Chatting & Messaging, Drama, Gen, Humor, Javanese, Sundanese, Teenagers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 13:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/ran_a_dom
Summary: Filan, lagi-lagi, bertanya kepada Axel mengenai PR."PR NGAPA NGOMONG INDONESIA"





	Punapa Wonten PR?

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Scrambled © lintankleen. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> **Warning:** Canon.

  
filan18s  
  
Today 8:21 PM  
Mas Axel....  
apa fil  
Punapa mbenjang wonten PR?  
buset fil dari sejak lu ngomong gitu ke gw sampe skrg gw masih gatau artinya apaan  
indonesia plis  
Punapa wonten PR?  
MASIH AJA LU  
Punapa mbenjang wonten PR??  
nyarios naon ari maneh urang teu ngarti  
Punapa mbenjang wonten PR Mas Axel???  
teraskeun we teraskeun  
PR MAS AXEL PR  
KOK AKU SING KESEL  
YA LU BAYANGIN AJA GIMANA KESELNYA GW TIAP KALI LU NGOMONG JAWA  
PR NGAPA NGOMONG INDONESIA Besok ada PR gak??  
oh itu artinya  
teu aya  
LAH SEKARANG KAMU NGOMONG SUNDA  
AKU ORA ISO SUNDA MAS  
TOLONG SUBTITLE NYA  
kesel kan  
gaada fil  
Oh ndak ada  
Matur nuwun Mas Axel....  
sakarepmu lah fil  
LAH PIYE  
ITU ISO NGOMONG JAWA  
NGOMONG SATU KATA DOANG GAK BERARTI GW PAHAM SELURUHNYA FIL  
Hehe  
Maafkan aku Mas Axel  
  
najis  
tidur sana lu  
MAS AXEL PERHATIAN E SAMA AKU  
AKU SENENG E  
nya kumaha maneh we  
APA ITU ARTINYA  
TOLONG SUBTITLE  
MAS  
MAS AXEL  
JANGANLAH KAU CUEKKAN AKU  
[](https://i.postimg.cc/cJBtDB5w/IMG-20190325-152533.jpg)  
MAS  


* * *

Pada akhirnya, Axel hanya membaca pesan yang dikirim Filan.

**Author's Note:**

> Kalau ada yang rajin cek profil kaklin pasti menemukan seonggok chat Filan dan Axel yang Filan ngomong Jawa nanyain PR sementara Axel gak paham. Yaa inspirasinya datang dari sana, jadi ceritanya chat ini tuh after chat itu. After-nya berapa lama? Gatau ya pokoknya after aja :")))) //nak
> 
> Btw, kalimat yang Axel ucapin tuh kurang lebih artinya gini:
> 
>   * _nyarios naon ari maneh urang teu ngarti_ : ngomong apa kamu, aku gak ngerti
>   * _teraskeun we teraskeun_ : terusin aja terusin
>   * _nya kumaha maneh we_ : ya gimana kamu aja
> 

> 
> Mohon ditandai kalau penggunaan bahasa Sunda ku agak acakadut jadi tingkatan halus/loma/kasarnya campur. Hati-hati pakai kata-kata tadi ke orang Sunda, apalagi ke yang lebih tua. Salah-salah bisa baku hantam :"))))
> 
> Udah ah gitu aja wkwk makasih udah baca dan ditunggu komentarnya!


End file.
